


Closing Time

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10239548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: Nolan likes the bar at this time of night.





	

Nolan liked the bar at this time of the night. The last customer had been ushered out the door, the sign flipped to close and its just him and Jack left. 

Jack was moving around, cleaning up, gathering bottles and putting the chairs on top of the tables. Nolan slouched on a stool, savouring his scotch as he watched Jack. This was the time when Nolan could forget about his work, when it was only him and Jack, sometimes talking, most times just enjoying each other’s company. 

Whenever Jack passed close by, Nolan would reach out to hook a finger through Jack’s belt loops and pull him close. Jack smiled, letting himself be drawn closer to Nolan. Nolan could feel that smile when he kissed Jack. 

Jack leaned into him, their mouths moving lightly against each other. Nolan hummed, feeling a slow burning heat growing low in his belly. Jack shifted closer, standing between Nolan’s spread thighs. 

Nolan always meant to keep the kiss light, intending to let Jack get back to work but one kiss tended slipped into another. Tonight, Jack was in no hurry to step away and finish his work. He pressed closer into Nolan, tilting his head. 

Nolan moaned, sliding one hand around to cup the back of Jack’s neck. He tightened his legs around Jack, feeling himself hardening against Jack’s thigh.

Jack nipped at Nolan’s lower lip, his mouth curved into another smile as he rubbed against Nolan. Then he was slipping away, ignoring the plaintive sound Nolan made. 

“We keep this up and I’ll never get the bar closed down for the night, and my bed is far more comfortable than a quickie against the bar.”

Nolan grinned back. “Then by all means, please finish because I have plans for you tonight.”

He watched Jack finish his work, reaching down to adjust himself in his pants. Anticipation filled his belly, a slow building heat that he savoured. 

Soon he would follow Jack upstairs and into his bed, the two of them tangled together for the rest of the night.


End file.
